


Twin Muses

by hyperInactive



Series: Twinsweek 2018 [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: but i think these are decent, for the freeday of twinsweek, im not all that confident posting these bc i haven't written poetry in literal years, literally just a few poems i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperInactive/pseuds/hyperInactive
Summary: I've been writing poetry lately to get back into it (after not writing it for,,,,,around 7 years), and a lot of them turned out inspired by Taako and Lup.  So, for the free space of twinsweek, I decided why not post them?





	Twin Muses

**Author's Note:**

> now that im posting them i feel like these are really bad but at the same time i like them???? @my brain please just give me a straight answer for once.

fire dances in her veins   
burning, coursing, pounding    
sparks leap in her hair   
fierce, dangerous, beautiful    
flames burn in her eyes    
passionate, deep, intense   
heat pounds in her heart   
desperate, loving, fast   
but what stands out the most   
over all the fire she holds   
is the blaze that rages in her soul

 

* * *

 

find me somewhere in the dark   
i’m calling out to you   
do you hear my voice?   
or is it all just static noise?   
  
find me right here by your side   
watching your every move   
do you feel me over your shoulder?   
or is my touch like that of a ghost?   
  
find me hidden, barred from you   
fighting to be free   
my nails are broken, battered, scarred   
can you hear my desperate screams?   
  
find me standing next to you   
so close but yet so far   
  
find me, please, i need you    
find me always loving you

 

* * *

 

who are you?   
you look like me   
you talk like me   
you know me   
but i don’t know you   
i can’t recall your face   
i can’t remember you   
but   
my head   
my heart   
my soul   
it knows you   
it calls a name that makes my heart hurt   
is that you?   
is it you making up the holes in my mind?   
was it you the whole time?   
please   
i need you   
show me the way   
i love you, somewhere    
i think i know i do   
lead me there   
to the place you inhabit in my memories   
lead me   
stay with me   
forever

 

* * *

 

family   
what is a family   
a group of people who love you?   
a group of people who need you?   
can a family be just two   
two lonely souls   
entwined by birth and love    
together forever   
for each other   
for themselves   
two lovely souls   
convinced they’ll be just two   
forever   
two loved souls   
proven wrong

 

* * *

 

she asked one day what happened   
in those years that she wasn’t there   
he laughed, a bitter noise   
and he shook his head at her   
‘do you know,’ he said, his voice cold   
a tone he’d never directed at her   
‘do you know how much i need you?    
to make my life worthwhile?’   
he leaned his head on her   
hair cascading down her shoulder   
she ran her fingers nimbly through it   
a calming gesture from years just reclaimed   
‘i was bitter’ he said, moving closer to her   
‘i had no one, and i had nothing’   
‘until soon I had fame, but that was taken too’   
‘then i met them, but i didn’t know i knew them’   
‘so they were strangers in a sea of blurred faces’   
‘i missed them too, subconsciously’   
‘but you, you always eluded me’   
she leaned on his head   
she sighed    
pulled him close   
said ‘im sorry’ and thought he was done   
but he breathed a shaky breath   
thick from the effort   
of trying not to cry   
‘the worst part was a phrase’   
‘stuck in my head, something at the time’   
‘that just didn’t make sense’   
‘but now that you’re here it almost hurts more’   
‘outcast, this time alone’

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall liked these bc I! Am! Second! Guessing! Myself! i promised myself i wouldnt edit these tho (its my new years resolution to write a poem a day and one of the rules is i cant edit them). hope they aren't bad.


End file.
